Inukira
by crazysqurrel06
Summary: Inukira is a halfdemon, halfhuman with extrodinary power! Only, she dosn't know it yet! Read as Inukira journies to lands unknow regions to find out were she gets her extrodinary powers from.


crazysqurrel: OK, This is my first fan fiction ever!

_big las vagas like show lights suddenly pop out of no were shining: _HURRAY!

Inuyasha: What's so great about your fan fiction? I bet it will suck.

crazysqurrel: Oh Shut Up. At Least I _can_ write a fan fiction. And what can you do? Sit Around Making Fun of People With your stupid Remarks.

Inuyasha: Feh. At least I am doing something useful. No one even wants to read this junk.

crazysqurrel: Oh yeah? Hello everyone who's reading this to tell Inuyasha he's wrong. If I get 10 reviews telling him he's wrong, I'll make him run around the neighborhood in a sparkling pink tut-tu yelling, "I'm a Pretty Pony".

Inuyasha: You wouldn't.

crazysqurrel: Oh yeah I would. So send in the reviews!

_inuyasha suddenly jumps on crazysqurrel and they get into a cartoon style fight_

Kagome: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm Late- o.o Not again. sweatdrop Oh well, and please don't sue crazysqurrel, she dosn't own the inuyasha charactors. Only Inukira, Kiddo, Sakura, Ihrou, Naren and Kikido. So Here's the story!

----------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Inukira shivered as the wind blew on. It was a cold and wet day and nothing was worth doing.

She sighed as she jumped from her favorite oak tree and down to the ground. It was all muddy, the color of the purest grains of brown rice. And, surprisingly, it made her laugh. _This is so great_ she thought _I haven't felt like this since I was two and my mother showed me my new kimono._

She got up and walked down the path. She loved the way the light rain hit her face. It felt good. It was usually hot and sticky, very much unlike the day was now. But the rain was light and cool and it felt good.

As she continued to walk down the path, she spotted Kiddo, the young fox kit demon, shivering under a tall tree. It was clear that he had left his cousin, Shippo, and got lost just as it started to rain.

"Inukira!" he cried. It was clear he was happy to see her, for he had the hugest smile upon his face. He jumped right from were he was sitting and to her shoulder, almost not reaching it, for after all, it was a 3 feet jump.

"Kiddo, why are you out in the rain? Where's Shippo?" said Inukira.

"I think he went out looking for me, but couldn't find me, so he went back to find the others. I'm sure he thought I was with them."

"Come on Kiddo. Let's go find them." Inukira said, as she jumped into the nearest tree, causing he jet black hair to sway in the wind.

"Do we have to tree jump?" ask Kiddo.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do." she replied, giving a sigh. Kiddo didn't like tree jumping. He always felt dizzy at the end.

"Hold on." Said Inukira, jumping to the next branch.

"Don't worry," said Kiddo, "I'm already holding on for my dear life."

Inukira giggled. Kiddo was always so cute when he got scared. He was only four years old and tried to act tough. But when danger came, he panicked and would run off or make a funny sound that sounded like something between someone chocking and a sneeze. Inukira sighed. It's not like she liked it when he got sacred, but Kiddo always had a way to make her laugh.

Inukira jumped a couple more trees before she spotted Kagome picking herbs. Inukira jumped down and it was clear that she startled her.

"Oh, it's just you." she said, sighing hard. "I thought it was something else."

Kiddo, quickly jumped off Kagome's back and ran toward the camp, which was about a couple of minutes away. You could here him giggling in a distance as he met up with Shippo.

"Can you help me pick this up? It's kind of heavy." She said and pointed a the huge basket full of herbs.

"No problem," Said Inukira. She picked it up and said, "Oh My Goodness! Wat's in this thing!!"

But Kagome just giggled and started to walk toward camp while Inukira followed.

----------------------------------------------------------

_mean while_

"She doesn't know the power she holds" said a male voice.

"Who?" said a young female voice.

"Inukira. That rechid half demon, for a half breed, how could she hold that much power?!" said the male voice.

"She clearly doesn't know. If she did, she wouldn't be there with Inuyasha and those other humans" said another male voice.

"In time that Inu-half demon will." said the female voice.

"She'd better" said the first male voice.

"She will." said the Second male voice, "She Will."

---------------------------------------------------------

_later that day_

The rain turned to mist as Inukira walked down the path. She wasn't needed at the village, so she told Kagome that she was going for a walk.

Inukira came to her favorite oak tree and stopped. Instead of jumping up into the tree, she shuddered. She could smell a cat-demon near by. She quietly went to investigate.

She came to another tree. Not an oak tree, but a Sakura Tree. She spotted the demon sitting in the tree and tipped-toed her walk over.

"I can hear you." he said, "No sense in hiding."

"I wasn't hiding," She said as she made herself visible to him, her heart beating faster.

"Naren!" He said in a loud booming voice that startled her, "Why have you wandered into my territory?!" He said and pulled out a long, silver blade. I had a brown hand holder, much like the color of the mud, and it glittered amazingly under the light of the sun and the mist. He pushed his silver hair, about shoulder length, out of his eyes and said, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" As he said that, his cat-like ears twitched and Inukira got ready to defend herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

crazysqurrel: Wow! That was alot of work!

Inuyasha: You mean the Story, or how long it took to tie me up! Just your luck that it was a new moon tonight, or I would come over there and kick your butt!

Inukira: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What in the Hell Do you want?!

Inukira: o.o OK, never mind mister mood pants.

Kagome: So much drama, So little the people.

Kikido: Just shut-up so everyone can find out about me in the next chapter!!

Every One Except Kikido: sweatdrop

crazysqurrel: Awe man, you gave the next chapter away! Awe well, Just remember everyone, I'm making Inuyasha run around the neighborhood wearing a tu-tu if you sent me ten reviews!

Inuyasha: o.o ...

Inukira: Heck ya! I want to see that!! Send in the reviews for Gods Sake! _laughing hard_ Send them!

crazysqurrel: o.o ... OK, you heard her. everyone who wants to see inuyasha in a tu-tu, send in reviews. And remember, I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, just Inukira, Kiddo, Sakura, Ihrou, Naren and Kikido. So wait here for the next story! )


End file.
